Shadows of the Past
by Dakari Wolfe
Summary: When Samantha Manson was 9, her dad brutally murders her mom before her eyes. Orphaned, she moves with her abusive Aunt and Uncle. Now 14, she runs away to her hometown, Amity Park. One night on the street she is attacked by a ghost, and saved by Danny Phantom. He offers her a place to stay, with his friend Danny Fenton. Life's great; until her dad's ghosts comes, bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Daddy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom... though that would be awesome :)

**A/N:** Hey, so this is my first fanfic that ive actually posted so please review, I love the feedback. I had a review telling me that Sam's thoughts were a little accelerated for a 6 yr old and I apoligize for that, ive never written as a younger character before, so I will change her age to 9 here, and 14 when she runs to Amity Park. I hope you enjoy it and I apoligize in advance for anything you think I should do differently. Oh, and If your wondering what sick mind wrote this grusome scene, take note I wrote this after watching the movie Sinister ;) Thanks! -Dakari

* * *

Young Samantha 'Sam' Manson woke up from her deep sleep. She looked around her dark room curiously to find what woke her. She slid off her comfy purple comforter and padded silently to her bedroom door, clad in a black silk nightgown. She hesitantly turned the knob and crept down the dark hall. She paused to peek out the large window overseeing her backyard, lined by the woods. The full moon reflected off the pond and the stars were shining brilliantly. The sound of a door creaking shook her out of her trance. She hid in a shadowed corner and held her breath. Her father, clad in a tuxedo, walked quietly down the hall towards her parents' bedroom. _'What is daddy doing up this late, and why is he all dressed up?'_ Sam thought curiously. She padded up to her parents' door and knocked softly. She heard a small bang and a scream of terror. _'Mama! What's going on?!' _

The door flies open and Sam is met with a very angry father. He grabbed her by the throat and holds her at his viewpoint. _'Daddy? Why are you doing this?!'_ Sam gasps for air and writhes in his grip and he throws her into a mirror. Sam gulps in as much air as she can and grasps at the gushing cut on her shin. Her father stalks toward her stricken mother. He grabs her by the shoulders and smashes her head into the bedside table, knocking her out. He let her drop onto the floor and he grabbed his video camera from his dresser. He turned it on and shot it toward Sam, still fumbling with her gash on the floor. He then pointed it toward his wife, laying limply on the soft brown carpet, blood dripping from her forehead. He turned back to Sam and headed toward her.

"Daddy... what are you doing? Daddy? Daddy?!" she screamed when he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

She kicked and hit but what was a 9 yr old girl against a grown man? He carried her down stairs and into the basement. He dropped her on the ground and pulled out a chair, bandanna, and rope. He set the camera on a tripod facing it and forced her onto the chair and tied her hands behind her back and her feet together. He got the bandanna and tied it as a gag. He turned and left her there._ 'Daddy... what happened to him? Where did the daddy I know go?' _

Sam saw her father return with her unconscious mother. He tied her mother up like her except he tied her hands to the arm rests and she wasn't gagged. He grabbed the camera and shoved it in Sam's face. He grabbed her arm and suddenly a loud SNAP was heard. Sam shrieked out a muffled cry and her face contorted into a look of sheer agony. Her dad let out a dark chuckle and dropped Sam's pulverized arm. He grabbed a knife from the table and stalked toward her mother. Her mother was sobbing and when she saw him she let out a terrified caterwaul. He smirked wickedly and brought the knife to her hand. One by one he savagely tore her fingernail's out of their places and Sam was forced to watch powerlessly.

After she was completely nail less, he slowly amputated her fingers and toes. Her screeches of anguish echoed around the small cold cellar. Sam averted her tearful violet eyes as her mother's tongue was ripped from her mouth and flung across the room. This caused her screams to turn into animalistic wails. Her father's grin grew wider and he grabbed a screw driver. When her mother's eyes landed on the tool they widened and tears poured out. He grabbed her chin roughly and slowly and carefully dug the head of the driver into her eye socket and her wails were deafening. He moved it around and scooped out her eye.

After doing the same with the other eye, he threw the screw driver and grabbed a sack. Fastening it around her head, he untied her arms from the chair and bound them behind her back. She was still alive, barely, and he picked her up and carried her and his camera upstairs. Sam started bawling._ 'I wonder how he's going to get rid of me. I am a witness after all.'_ She thought bitterly. She silenced herself when she saw him at the top of the stairs. She wouldn't let him see her weakness. He picked her up bridal style and began the climb upstairs. When he reached the final step she started wriggling and kicking and rocking.

"Stop it, stupid girl." her Father growled.

Just as he said that she used all the force she had and rammed into him. He yelped from the unforeseen turn of events and lost his balance. He fell backwards and hit the stairs, hard. He tumbled down, Sam not long behind. When they reached the bottom Sam cried out in pain when she landed on her fractured arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for his wrath; but he never came. She hesitantly cracked open one eye and gasped into the gag. He was laying on the ground beside her, still as a board. His neck was bent at a flinch-inducing angle and his eyes were wide and glazed. Something gurgled in his throat and it struck Sam what happened; he broke his neck and was now choking on his own blood.

She almost let out a sigh of relief that it was all over before she remembered her mother; her mutilated, dead, mother. She cried out in despair and began the agonizing squirm up the stairs; her hands and feet were still bound. She reached the top and rolled into the living room. She kicked the small table beside the couch, causing the phone to fall. She used her nose to dial 911 and started to cry again while it rang.

"Hello, this is the Amity Park Police Department, how may we be of your assistance?" the operator asked.

Sam let out a loud screech, partly stifled by the gag. There was a silence before the Operator replied.

"What is the emergency? Are you okay?" she asked.

Sam released another cry and she heard yelling on the other line.

"We're tracing the call right now, don't hang up. Dispatchers be there as soon as possible."

Sam sighed in relief and laid on the floor, letting her mind process what just happened. It was a lot for a 9 yr old girl to think about; her father, whom she thought loved her and her mother, just brutally murdered her mother in front of her own eyes.

Not five minutes later, there was banging on the front door. Sam screamed to alert them she was in here and a second later she heard the door get kicked down. Stars swam before Sam's eyes and the last coherent thing she heard was,

"Ms. Manson!"

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! I really hope you liked it! Also take note that this is written by an 11 yr old so... I'm not very experienced. I would really apreciate the reviews. Love ya'll and thank you for the follows and favs! -Dakari


	2. Chapter 2: News

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naw, I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did )

**A/N: **Im back! Please review and tell me what you like and dont like, I want ya'll to be pleased. Enjoy! -Dakari

* * *

Sam woke up to bright lights and the rhythmic beeping of a EKG echoing off the walls. She groggily looked around the small white hospital room. _'What am I doing here...' _ The events of the night before hit her like a bull. Her breathing became erratic and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. _'Mama...'_. A young nurse came in and gasped when she saw Sam was awake. She hurried over and proceeded to collect her vital signs.

"Hello, Sam, my name is Hannah. I'm going to be your nurse until you are fit to go home." the woman explained.

_'Home? I don't have somewhere to come home to.'_ Sam thought, the tears spilling out harder.

"Oh, It's okay, you're going to be okay." Hannah hugged Sam gently, being cautious around her arm. She wiped away Sam's tears and smiled weakly.

"Your Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Colt are going to be your legal guardians now."

Sam froze, eyes wide. '_This can't be happening...'_. Stephanie and Colt are shallow know-it-all's who only care about their money. When Sam is forced to stay there for Spring Break, they treat her like a servant. Stephanie abuses her verbally, Colt physically. Sam's parents never believe her; who would they think is more truthful? Their sibling or their child? Plus, Stephanie is great with make-up to cover up bruises... Hannah gives Sam a pitiful glance and walks over to her, handing her a small remote.

"Here, you can watch TV while I'm doing rounds." Hannah flashed her a sad smile before exiting the room.

Sam sighed and clicked the small red button on the remote. The news channel flickers on and her heart stops.

"Last night at 12:00 PM police got a call from 0617 MockingJay Lane. All they heard on the other line was screaming. Police were dispatched immediately and what they found was heart breaking. After getting no response at the door, they broke it down. They found 9 yr old Samantha Manson, daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson, on the floor tied up! She reportedly has a broken arm and some bad cuts. Police found Jeremy Manson dead in the basement. They say he broke his neck after falling down the stairs. He had a knife in his hand and was covered in Pamela Manson's blood! They found Pamela hanging on a tree in the backyard, hands and feet bound. Investigators say Jeremy attacked Samantha and Pamela in the master bedroom, dragged them to the basement, and tortured Pamela to death. He then proceeded to hang Pamela to finish her off. We are still waiting to get Samantha's witness account to determine how Jeremy died. This is Stacy Flynn, Amity Park News. "

Sam stared at the screen, horrified. She quickly turned the television off and laid back, staring off into space. _'Why me?' _She thought as she drifted into the land of nightmares.

* * *

"Oh, Sammy!" a loud squeal scared Sam out of her light sleep. She grimaced when she realized who it was. Stephanie. Sam opened her eyes and saw the two hovering over her.

"We were so worried about you!" Colt fretted with obviously fake concern.

Stephanie embraced her in a tight hug and she winced; Stephanie didn't take caution around her arm.

"We are going to take care of you! Isn't that great?" Colt sneered.

"Mhmm, great." She forced a smile.

"We are going to have a wonderful time." Stephanie hissed through gritted teeth into Sam's ear.

She pulled away and Hannah came into the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Haylor. Could you two please step out? Sheriff Oliver is here to see Sam." Hannah explained. Stephanie and Colt nodded and exited. A large man in a sheriffs uniform came in and pulled up a chair beside Sam's bed.

"Hello, Samantha. I'm Sheriff Oliver." he greeted.

"Hello. Please, call me Sam." she replied quietly.

"Okay, Sam. Can you tell me what happened last night?" he asked, taking out his notepad and pen.

* * *

After an hour of explaining, the Sheriff left and Sam was relieved. She didn't want to relive those terrifying moments; they already plagued her sleep. Tomorrow was when Stephanie and Colt would take her to their home in Red City, 7 hours away.

Sam sensed her life definitely wasn't going to get any easier, and she dreaded her future.

* * *

"Danny, time for dinner!" Daniel 'Danny' Fenton's mother called from downstairs. The 9 yr old turned off his PS3 and ran down stairs. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw his mom, dad, and older sister Jazz watching the TV intently.

"What's goi-" he started, only to be cut off by Jazz.

"Shhhhh!" she scolded, turning her eyes back to the screen.

Danny looked over her shoulder and saw they were watching the news.

"At 12:00 PM Saturday night the Amity Park Police Department got a call from 0617 MockingJay Lane. When they heard screams over the line they traced the call and units were dispatched to the scene. They found 9 yr old Samantha Manson tied up in the house and Jeremy Manson, her father, dead with his neck broken in the basement. Pamela Manson was found hanging from a tree in the backyard, her body terribly mutilated. Investigators hypothesized, and was confirmed by Samantha, that Jeremy attacked Pamela and Samantha in the master bedroom and they were tied to chairs in the basement. After brutally torturing Pamela, Jeremy proceeded to hang her. He came back for Samantha and she fought back, making him lose his balance on the stairs and falling, breaking his neck in the process. With her hands and feet bound, and a broken arm, young Samantha crawled her way upstairs and called 911. Samantha is being taken in by her Aunt and Uncle and we will get funeral details later. This is Stacy Flynn, Amity Park News." The TV flickered off and the Fenton family quietly sat down at the table and ate their meals slowly.

Maddie Fenton broke the silence.

"I can't believe that happened!" she exclaimed.

"I feel so sorry for Samantha. She must be taking it so hard." Jazz murmured.

The rest of their conversation just went in one of Danny's ears and out the other. _'That is so wrong. Nobody should suffer like that. I may not have met Samantha, but I know she doesn't deserve this. One day I'll avenge Samantha Manson's mother's death... Somehow...' _ Danny vowed silently.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Chapter two. I will try to post one chapter a day, cause I know what its like waiting for people to update :). I am a 6th grader in Middle School though, which means im getting hounded by homework, so I'll try my best to keep with that! Like I said before, REVIEW! Thank you, Love ya'll! -Dakari


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naw, I don't own Danny Phantom, nor My Immortal by Evanescence.

_**A/N:**_ OMG I feel sooooo sorry! I said I was going to try to post a new chap every day and I was jinxed! It was such a busy week and I had no time at all to write except on 'Notes' on my iPhone (Which was where I wrote most of this chapter). I promise to at least try to upload one every other day. Love ya'll! -Dakari

* * *

Sam sighed as she watched the rain slide slowly down the window of the limo. She had been released from the hospital that morning and put in the custody of Stephanie and Colt. They had stopped by her house, which was no longer a crime scene, and grabbed all of her stuff. There was a limo waiting, of course, and they began their trip to the Haylor Mansion in Red City. There was still 4 hours to go and Sam was getting very bored. She had forgotten to take her books and laptop out of the 'Moving Van Pile', so she was left to sit looking out the window for 7 hours strait. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly, so that wasn't an option.

She was shaken out of her trance by a terrible itch starting just out of her reach underneath the purple cast on her left arm. _'Ugh. This is going to be a very annoying 4 weeks.' _ Sam thought as she fought to keep her eyes open. _'No! You know what you'll see if you let yourself fall asleep...' _

Yeah, she was still groggy from pain meds.

* * *

"HONK!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed and jumped 3 feet in the air, hitting her head on the ceiling of the limo and falling flat on the floor.

"Owww..."

"Oh, Sammy! Are you okay?" Stephanie exclaimed in her annoying high pitch voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam winced, rubbing her head with her unbroken hand and trying to scramble back onto her seat.

"We're here!" Stephanie squealed, pushing past her to reach the door and making her fall back onto the floor. Sam sighed, got up _again _and followed suit.

When she climbed out of the limo, her head flooded with memories she desperately wanted to keep under lock and key . The Haylor Mansion was very similar to the Manson Mansion. She slowly walked up to the front door and traced the engravings in the mahogany wood. She turned the knob hesitantly and was instantly overwhelmed with the scent of strong cleaning supplies. She gagged and drew back, coughing.

"Sammy-kins, are you okay?"

Sam flinched at the nickname her Mom uses. _'Used to use...'_ Sam composed herself and replied, "Just fine." before taking a step in and running up the stairs.

She already knew where her room was; she slept in it when she visited. She flung the door open and slammed it closed behind her, leaning back on it. She breathed heavily and tried to calm herself down. _'Sam, It's fine. You will have a... great time here.' _She knew it was a lie but she could at least try to deal with it.

She looked around her room. The walls were a deep purple and the carpet was black. Her ceiling was painted black with stars dotting the 'sky'. Her bed was a metal frame king sized with a heavy violet silk comforter with black sequined flowers and vines decorating it and matching pillows. A bookcase lined one wall and a giant projector screen another. There was a black faux fur futon placed in front of it. Another wall was lined with CDs, DVDs, PS3 Games, and electronic equipment, including a PS3, a DVD player, a CD player, a iPod dock, and a Cable Box. There were multiple different controllers, including Sam's personally made PS3 one. It was checkered with deep purple and violet and had '**SAM**' in faux amethysts on the side. This was one of the upsides of being with Stephanie and Colt; they gave you whatever you want, as long as you gave them what they want, which was a slave.

Sam grabbed her iPod out of one of the moving boxes littering her bedroom and plugged it into the dock. The song My Immortal by Evanescence came on and Sam curled onto the couch, drowning in the soft notes.

* * *

"Ms. Samantha, Mr. and Mrs. Haylor request your presence." Mr. Dalen, the butler, disrupted Sam's peace.

"Please, call me Sam." she replied, getting up and pressing the pause button on her iPod.

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam silently padded down the steps and stepped into the dining room. Stephanie and Colt were waiting at the table with mind-fuddling expressions on their faces. They were either really mad, really confused, or really sad. Sam was about to question them when she smelt it; wine. They were drunk, and Sam didn't feel safe.

Colt stood from his chair and made his way over to her. He stared at her a moment before slapping her clean across the face. Shocked, Sam's hand went to her cheek; he never hurt her unless she refused to work, didn't work hard enough, or 'did something bad'. He grabbed her by the shoulders and his pungent breathe penetrated her personal space.

"Go clean the backyard." he growled.

_'The backyard?! It's 9:30 PM! And how do you clean a backyard?'_

"Sir, I don't understand-"

"No, you don't!" he yelled. "Go grab a broom and clean the backyard!"

_'Broom?! How am I going to pull _this _off?!'_

"Yessir." Sam nodded and Colt let her go. Sam carefully opened the hallway closet and grabbed the broom. She slipped out the back door and her eyes strained in the darkness. She hesitantly flipped on the flood lights, which illuminated the whole yard. She ventured out and began to 'sweep' the yard. Suddenly the lights flickered off and Sam froze. She heard the back door open and she squinted, trying to make out something. She heard a loud crack and she felt a sharp pain on her arm. _'Oh no... Colt found his whip.' _Sam hid her pain and continued her work.

Every once and a while Colt would whip her again, scolding her for things she 'did wrong'. This went on all night long, even when Colt sobered up. He was a little less cruel then, but his heart was cold nonetheless. And this was just Sam's first living in the Haylor household.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked it! This is the last chapter with Sam as 9 yrs old. I will try to write an epic next chapter to make up for my absence. Thanks for the Favs and follows and please review, I wanna know what you think! Love ya'll! -Dak


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Coming Home

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Danny Phantom, nor Coming Home by Diddy ft. Skylar Grey .

**_A/N:_** Hey, so I got a review saying it wasn't clear in the 1st Chapter who had the sack on their head. I, myself, think I was pretty clear, but hey, if ya'll think I need to verify it more, tell me in the reviews. Anyways, this chapter begins with a 14 yr old Sam ;) Enjoy! -Dak

* * *

The bell signaling the end of school rang and students jumped from their seats eagerly. They fought to be the first out the small classroom door. In a matter of seconds, the Mrs. Steele's World History classroom was deserted; except a 14 yr old girl with long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. She waiting until everyone was out before slinging her purple backpack over her shoulder and exiting. She walked swiftly down the now quiet hallway, trying to be unnoticed.

"Hey, Manson!"

Too late.

Sam spun around and faced her caller; it was Brooklyn and her wannabes, Mackenzie and Tristen. She suppressed a groan and turned back around, ignoring them.

"What's wrong, gothy? Want to go home so you can cry yourself to sleep?" Brooklyn asked, wiping away fake tears.

Sam's eyes narrowed but she kept walking.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast veggie-girl." Brooklyn stepped in front of Sam, blocking her way. Sam looked up and glared.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to know where your friend Ashley is..." Brooklyn smirked.

Sam's temper flared. Ash was her best and only friend. _Was_. She had left Sam to be a part of Brooklyn's posse.

"Oh, never mind. She doesn't want anything to do with you now. She said she only ever hung out with you because she felt sorry for you. Your just an ugly, friendless, gothic vegetarian freak." Brooklyn sneered.

Sam's eyes stung but she bit back the tears. _'Your better than them, Sam. Don't let them get the best of you. They're just shallow, spoiled witches.'_ Sam pushed Brooklyn out of the way and ran toward the door.

"Hey!" Brooklyn whined.

* * *

Sam swung open the door and took off down the street. When she reached the Haylor Mansion, she slipped through the door quietly. She was about to sneak upstairs when she heard Colt drunkenly yell, "Samantha! Come here this instant!".

She hesitantly stepped into the living room and she saw Colt standing by the couch, a deadly look in his eye.  
"Yessir?" Sam asked carefully.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

"School." Sam answered, confused.

Colt charged over to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar; this made unwanted memories flash by Sam's eyes. He pinned her to the wall and snarled, "Stephanie said she's gonna leave me.".

He dropped her and before she could run he cocked a fist and cracked her in the jaw. She hit the floor with a thud and blood trickled from her lips. He drew back a leg and kicked her in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to get up and the next thing she knew, darkness was flooding her vision.

* * *

A cold wind swept across the dark street and a small figure shivered. Colt had thrown Sam, quite literally, outside and was making her stay there all night. She was barefoot and only wearing Sophie shorts and a thin black tee-shirt. _'Is this really how you want to live? Fearful of what your own _family _will do to you?' _Sam found her feet and tip toed over to the house. She carefully shimmied up one of the trees and landed on her small balcony outside her bedroom. She grabbed the key from under one of her potted plants and quietly unlocked the door. Being drunk all the time, Colt always forgets to turn the alarm on, so Sam gets in with no difficulty. She heads straight to her closet and grabs her giant black suitcase. She started throwing all her favorite clothes and belongings into it; her diary, her laptop, her iPod, her favorite books, etc. She grabbed her toiletries and zipped up the one bag. She grabbed another and stuffed her pillow in it, along with her favorite throw blanket; a black wolf howling to the full moon in a midnight sky with thousands of stars. Her mother had gotten it for her.

Silently rolling them out onto her balcony, Sam picked one up and carefully maneuvered herself into the tree. She had a white-knuckle grip on the balcony railing until she felt her foot softly land on the branch. She let go of the rail and held onto the branches above her for balance. Her eyes flickered nervously to the ground, which was three stories away. She crouched hesitantly and placed the bag on the branch below her, her following suit. After repeating this until she reached the bottom, she did the same with the other bag. Shimmying back up, she entered her room and went to her closet. She retrieved a shoebox up on a high shelf and placed it on her bed. She opened it and it was full of cash. _'This'll last me a while.'_. Leaving the money on the bed, she went back into her closet and put on some dark denim skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She zipped on a black leather jacket, followed by a pair of warm boots with fur on the inside. She stuffed the money in her jacket and locked the door behind her. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stepped onto the branch. Suddenly, she heard a loud crack and the blood drained from her face. The branch lurched underneath her and she flew to the trunk of the tree, hugging it like her life depended on it. She watched in horror as the branch she had been stationed on seconds before plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a thunk. She froze. _'What if Colt heard it?'_. Fear overcoming her, she swiftly half-climbed half-fell out of the tree. When she reached the bottom she grabbed the suitcases and headed for the closest bus stop.

* * *

A loud honk woke Sam from her slumber. She realized she had fallen asleep waiting for the bus. She looked up and saw a bus driver looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked, probably talking about the black and blue bruises that had no doubt formed on the 14 yr old's face.

"Yes, I must've fallen asleep waiting for the bus." Sam yawned.

"Where are you headed?" the woman asked.

Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"Amity Park."

* * *

"Hey Tuck!" a 14 yr old boy with scraggly black hair and sky blue eyes called to his best friend, an African American techno-geek by the name of Tucker Foley.

"Hey, Danny." Tucker replied, walking up to him. "Ready to play Doomed tonight?"

"If there is no ghost trouble." Danny answered, looking around to make sure nobody was in sight.

Danny Fenton was no ordinary kid. When he was 10, Tucker had convinced him to go into one of his parent's inventions. Yes, they are inventors. Ghost hunters, too. They invent new ghost hunting equipment all the time. Anyways, Danny had accidently forgotten to unplug the thing, a Ghost Portal, and ended up tripping on a cord and using the wall for balance, pressing an ON button. His DNA had been fused with Ectoplasm and he became half ghost. So now he was stuck defending the town of Amity Park as his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Before you ask, what about his parents? Can't they do it? Well, let's just say this; they've never caught one ghost. Even with one living under their own roof.

Danny concentrated and a ring of light appeared around his waist, splitting in two and traveling up and down his body. A second later, he had white hair, glowing ectoplasmic green eyes, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white DP logo on it. He grabbed Tucker and flew him toward Fenton Works, his house.

* * *

Sam watched the towns go by through the window of the bus. The lady was nice enough to drive her to Amity Park with no charge; she pitied the young girl and was worried, but asked no questions.

She gasped when she saw the 'Welcome to Amity Park' billboard. She felt the bus come to a stop and Sam grabbed her bags and made her way to the front of the bus.

"There you go, Miss." the lady announced.

"I can't explain how thankful I am, but please take this." Sam took out a $50 bill and handed it to her.

"No, I can't take this..." the woman refused.

"I insist." Sam wrapped the driver's fingers around the money before exiting the bus with her things. She waved and began her walk down the dark street.

* * *

It was around 10:20 PM. Sam started down a dark alley and felt a sudden urge to sing. She was quite good; it was a hidden talent of hers. Her eyes flickered warily to the shadows before she began to sing softly.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away,  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

I'm back where I belong (yeah)  
I never felt so strong (I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing I can't try  
And if you feel me put your hands high (put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear 'The Tears of a Clown'  
I hate that song  
I always feel like they're talking to me, when it comes on  
Another day, another dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya  
Get the math, I'm gone  
What am I supposed to do when the club lights come on?  
It's easy to be Puff but it's harder to be Sean  
What if my twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why? ****!)  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown?  
****! But I ain't finished growing  
Another night, the inevitable prolongs  
Another day, another dawn  
Tell Keisha and Teresa I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place where I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

'A house is Not a Home,'I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone?  
And ****** got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you would have took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby, we've been living a sin cause we've been really in love  
But when we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

'Ain't No Stopping Us Now,' I love that song  
Whenever it comes on, it makes me strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
Til we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away then embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah, it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man (a better man) (don't stop)  
Thank you Lord (thank you Lord)

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming."

Lost in the song, Sam never heard the ghost behind her.

* * *

"Haha! I got you!" Tucker boasted, throwing his fist in the air.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll get you next round." Danny challenged.

Just as he said that, a blue mist slipped from his mouth. He groaned and gave Tucker a look. Tucker nodded and paused the game. Danny put down his controller and went ghost. He went intangible and flew out of the house, surveying the streets. He saw something fly into a dark alley and he followed suit. He crept up behind the ghost and suppressed a gasp; Vlad Plasmius! He was about to attack when he noticed a girl walking down the alley. She had her back turned, but she had long black hair and was singing beautifully. Distracted, he didn't anticipate Vlad lunging forward and knocking the girl down.

* * *

The wind was knocked out of Sam when she slammed into the concrete. Furious, she turned her head to face her attacker. She gasped when she saw a giant ghost with glowing red eyes and hair in the shape of horns. She suppressed a scream and carefully got to her feet. Her eyes darted to her bags, and back to the ghost. _'Hey, might as well try.'_. With a burst of speed, Sam ran forward and grabbed her bags. She was going to run away with them when the ghost towered over her. She cringed but stood her ground.

"What's a pretty young girl doing out here this late?" the ghost flashed an evil grin.

"That is none of your business." she growled.

The ghost snarled and was about to attack again when a green beam hit him, knocking him into a brick wall. Sam gasped when she saw another ghost, a boy her age with silver hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with some strange logo on it. He flew forward and kept blasting the other ghost. The other got fed up and shot a pink ecto-beam at the ghost boy. The ghost boy was hit but he hid his pain well, countering the attack with his own. Suddenly he pulled out a soup thermos and opened it. _'What is he gonna do with tha-'_.He opened it and a blue beam shot out and swallowed the other ghost, sucking him into it. _'That's no ordinary thermos...'_. He closed it and took a deep breath, sighing.

Sam cleared her throat and he looked up, startled, seeming to just notice she was there.

Green eyes met Amethyst.

* * *

**_A/N:_** And there you go! Sam runs away to Amity Park and meets DP! I just had to make her a singer ; ) . Next chap will be up tomorrow if I have time. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! Review and tell me what you think! Love ya! -Dak


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**_Disclaimer:_** No, I'm not the owner of Danny Phantom or any other recognizable content.

**_A/N: _**I. Am. SO. Sorry. I've been trying to get my grades up, and with FCAT next week... Ugh, that's no excuse! If you want to torture me like Sam's mother was, it would be fully justified. I definitely did not expect to leave ya'll hanging that long! I had the worst case of writers block and I started getting ideas for a story I had started writing a while back, so I was trying to get those down. Not to mention, I've been having to stay up till 11:30 on school nights to do homework. Wow, here I am again, making up excuses. Who cares about my personal life, ya'll want the story! It's not very good, but I hope you enjoy it! And yes, Sam has finally met Danny! Btw, follow Dakari_Wolfe_17 on Instagram for updates of chapter posting, sneak peeks, and pictures to help the story flow better in your mind. Thanks! Love ya'll! -Dak

* * *

Their eyes met and the ghost boy cringed back, as if expecting her to run away screaming, or to attack him. _'I wonder why...' _Sam took a hesitant step forward.

"Thank you." she said softly.

His head shot up at the unexpected voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you." she spoke louder this time, taking another small step forward. She fiddled with a small amethyst ring on her left hand, a nervous habit.

"For what?"

"Saving me, of course."

He looked astounded.

"Honestly, your acting like you've never been thanked before." Sam announced, exasperated.

"Because I haven't. Everyone always screams and runs away, or tries to kill me." he winced. _'Those unthankful jerks! He saves their lives!'_

"Well, does it look like I'm going to run away screaming? _Or _try to kill you?" her face formed a small smile.

He flashed her a slight grin. "No, I guess not." he chuckled softly.

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. You've never heard of me?" he asked skeptically.

"I just got into town." she defended. "And if you're the towns 'protector', I doubt you've never been thanked for your services before."

"I haven't. You're speaking to Public Enemy #1. Which reminds me, why _are _you speaking to me?" he asked curiously.

Sam shrugged. "You saved my life."

"I'm a ghost." he stated bluntly.

"Just cause you're a ghost doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Danny looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and they were caught in each other's gaze. Realizing what they were doing, they shook it off and Danny asked, "You never told me your name."

"Samantha Manson, but you can call me Sam." she introduced, hoping he wouldn't know of who she was.

Danny's eyes widened with recognition and disbelief.

"_The _Samantha Manson?" he asked, hushed.

Sam winced. "Yeah." She looked away, fighting the burning in her eyes, and the tearing in her heart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." he apologized quickly.

"No, no, it's fine. It's all in the past." she lied. Deep in her mind she knew it would never leave her.

Danny gave her a doubtful and sorrowful glance but shook it off.

"You should be getting to your Aunt and Uncle, they'll probably get worried if you stay out much longer." he announced, looking up at the sky.

Sam winced again. "Yeah, I doubt that." she growled.

Danny looked taken aback by her sudden hostility and opened his mouth to question her, but a blue mist escaped into the air. Sam gasped as a huge mechanical creature with flaming green hair appeared above them.

"Hello, ghost child." it greeted menacingly.

"Sam, run." Danny hissed before flying up to the oppressor.

She didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing her bags and turning on her heel, she took off down the alleyway.

* * *

Danny glanced back to make sure Sam was at a safe distance before charging up an ecto ball in the palm of his hand.

"What do you want, Skulker?" he grumbled.

"Your pelt on my wall and the title of the ghost zone's Greatest Hunter returned to its rightful owner."

"Um, ew." Danny fake gagged and threw the ecto ball at him, striking him in the chest.

Skulker loaded a gun and Danny felt a searing pain as the ecto blast connected with his side. He gathered his strength and darted forward, catching the hunter's jaw with his fist. Skulker slammed into the brick wall, his armory damaging.

"I will not be defeated by you, whelp." he snarled, getting up and flying toward Danny at top speed.

Danny braced himself for the impact, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and glanced down; he saw Tucker capping the Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks, Tuck." he sighed, landing on the concrete. Two rings appeared around him and he took the thermos from his friend.

"It's no problem, you're exhausted. We better get you back to Fenton works." Tucker answered.

He draped Danny's arm over his shoulder carefully and let him lean on him. Danny grunted in pain as they made their way to Danny's home. He was becoming aware of the blood was slowly soaking his white shirt, and the burning pain in his side. _'Ugh, I'm gonna need to get that looked at.' _

They arrived at Danny's home and he trudged up the porch stairs, digging in his pocket for the house key. Before he could get it out, the front door swung open and they were met by the disgruntled sight of Jazz. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she saw the blood. She rushed them inside and fished out her Medical Kit.

"Danny, let my carry you up the stairs." Tucker suggested.

"Tuck, I'm not a baby, I can walk up some darn stairs." Danny growled defiantly. He lifted a foot and placed it on the first step, wincing. He struggled with two more steps before Tucker sighed and scooped Danny up carefully.

"Tucker! Put me down!" Danny complained, sucking in a sharp breath as his yelling caused pain.

"Danny, you better shut up or Mom and Dad are going to wake up. Deal with it and let Tucker carry you. Your hurt, you don't need to be walking up a flight of stairs." Jazz huffed.

Tucker laid Danny down on the bed and Jazz carefully peeled off his bloodied shirt. She muffled her gasp as she scanned the wound; it was a jagged laceration reaching from his upper chest, down his side, and stopping at his hip. She dug out the gauze and alcohol, she asked, "Who was it?".

"Skulker." Tucker responded, handing her a cold cloth to clean the injury with. She sighed and got back to work. Danny sat, looking up at the fan spinning slowly. _'I wonder if I'll ever meet Sam again..'_

* * *

Sam trudged along the sidewalk, towing her suit cases behind her. She looked up at the night sky and shivered as a cold wind blew her hair around her face. She fished her iphone out of her jacket and pressed the home button with a frozen finger. The light flashed on and she gasped; it was 2:26 AM! She returned her phone and examined her surroundings. There were a few stores, but none were open of course. Feeling dreariness tug at her legs like chains, she plopped down on a small bench. She bit down a hiss when the thin material of her jeans came in contact with the frozen metal, but she took out her blanket and pillow and tried to make herself comfortable. Letting her eyes drift closed, she had one last thought. _'Don't worry, tomorrow will be better... I hope.'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**There you go! I know, not my best, but I'm trying, I really am. My mind isn't very creative at 12:00 PM. Please review, I need feedback. Tell me anything I can do to make it better, from the smallest error you catch to a part in the plot you don't like. I just want to please you guys! Thanks, and don't forget to follow Dakari_Wolfe_17 on instagram for updates of chapter posting, sneak peeks, and pictures to help the story flow better in your mind. Love ya'll! -Dak


End file.
